Losing Game
by Kyattsuai
Summary: Há coisas que voltam sempre para nos atormentar...


**Notas de autor:**

Este songfic é baseado numa canção de Martin Kesici e no anime Weiß Kreuz. Ao ouvir a música lembrei-me imediatamente da Asuka e do Yohji.. E como poderão perceber ele está escrito na primeira pessoa, e é o pov de um dos assassinos de Weiß Kreuz, Yohji Kudoh.. talvez até já tenham uma ideia do que se trata este fic...

Desde já aviso que este fic tem um elevado nível de dramatismo, por isso peguem no lencinho antes de começarem a ler... **_^-^'_**

Só mais uma coisa, para aqueles que não conhecem a história desta serie talvez este fic venha confundir-vos ou aumentar a vossa curiosidade em relação ao mundo de Weiß Kreuz, mas caso tenham alguma dúvida podem sempre perguntar-me...__

_Agora podem ler o fic...._

Losing Game 

**by KittyBlue**

Sempre ouvi as pessoas dizerem que com o tempo tudo passa, mas comigo isso não aconteceu e acho que com nenhum dos meus companheiros. O tempo passou isso sim, mas nós continuamos no mesmo ponto onde começamos.. cada qual a lutar por aquilo que acreditava, sem nunca deixar de acreditar que aquilo que fazíamos era o correcto, verdade que tentamos muitas vezes sair da organização, tentamos deixar tudo para trás mas... o que faríamos depois disso...

Eu decidi que sofrer era algo que não ficava bem comigo, o playboy sorridente e charmoso, e então iludi todos à minha volta, para que pensassem que o meu coração é tão frio como o do nosso líder, que eu não me importava com quem matava e que nunca iria desistir... mas na verdade...

Eu continuava por ela, sempre por ela.. a presença dela continuava a atormentar-me todas as noites, e eles sabiam. O meu sorriso não enganava ninguém, cada um de nós têm a sua maneira de enganar e iludir mas a minha já estava gasta e eu cheguei a um ponto que a única coisa que queria era voltar atrás, àquela noite, aos braços dela, vê-la a sorrir para mim e dizer-me que tudo ia acabar bem...

Sonhador, não sou? Acho que nem mesmo o grande Yohji Kudoh, o sedutor de todas as mulheres consegue esquecer aquela que foi o meu grande amor e que permanecerá sempre no meu coração..

**+-+-+**

Mais um mês, mais um dia e mais uma hora. A vida deixou de ser importante, aquilo que me fazia continuar está há muito tempo apagado... o amor que sinto por ela nunca terá resposta, ela morreu por mim e a única coisa que posso fazer agora é continuar por ela... isso era o que ela queria, ela morreu por mim para que eu pudesse viver e eu estou aqui agora a matar e a minha vida tornou-se apenas um inferno bem diferente do anterior..

O Omi diz que talvez aquilo que me faz falta é falar com alguém, mas como vou dizer a um rapaz de 16 anos que perdi todas as razões que me faziam viver e que na próxima missão eu apenas serei distraído e entregar-me-ei ao mesmo destino a que ela se entregou para me salvar?

O Ken certamente riria na minha cara e diria que eu estava a brincar e eu claro ia fazer-me de parvo e diria que estava a brincar, para tirar a cara de assustado do Omi e por momentos aproveitar talvez a última vez que estamos juntos... e agora penso...

Como reagiria o Aya? Teria pena de mim? Conseguiria ele ver através da minha máscara, ver que eu estava determinado a acabar com a minha própria vida? Poderia ele dizer algo para me fazer voltar atrás?

O nosso líder é um bloco de gelo, só corresponde às emoções da irmã que ainda continua naquela cama de hospital, ele apenas parece ser humano com ela, com todos nós ele simplesmente é o líder da Weiß.

Eu decido desistir de pensar naquilo que ele poderia fazer e apenas concluir os últimos planos para a missão desta noite, veio mesmo a calhar e infelizmente nenhum deles sabe aquilo que estou a planear..

**+-+-+**

O laboratório onde estávamos parecia deserto, mas o nosso líder imediatamente percebeu que não éramos os únicos ali e então pediu ao Bombay para ver pelas câmaras se tínhamos companhia.

Noutra altura isto poderia ser perigoso e eu próprio estaria preparado para usar a minha arma para matar quem quer que aparecesse à minha frente, mas desta vez eu ia entregar-me nas mãos daquele que viria para me matar, se fosse alguém da Schwarz, como o Schuldich, ainda melhor.. ele nunca teria pena de cumprir a minha sentença de morte acho que até o faria de bom grado...

Uma sombra e um barulho de alguém a cair no chão.

- Balinese! Não sei quem são mas estão do teu lado, toma cuidado.. – veio a informação de Omi.

Tenho pena de já estar decidido pois agora o Bombay vai ficar a pensar que a culpa foi dele.. mas eu estou decidido e não penso em voltar atrás.

Alguém se aproxima, e eu como reflexo levanto o meu fio e preparo-me para degolar quem vem ai, mas minutos se passam e ninguém aparece. Eu percebo que a minha morte não seria para já e que apesar de nada mais me prender nesta vida, eu ainda estou demasiado pegado a ela para morrer agora..

- Balinese... – uma voz feminina que eu conheço muito bem, surge do nada.

Uma mulher corre na minha direcção e eu faço um pequeno movimento para me defender contra o quer que ela use para me atacar e ao mesmo tempo ficar de frente para a ver melhor.

Ao olhar para ela vejo aquela que me fez viver e que naquele momento me fazia de novo querer viver..

- Asuka? 

- Balinese! Eu estou aqui para te matar!! Neu é o meu nome!

Ela atirasse novamente para mim e desta vez eu agarro o meu fio com força e facilmente consigo prende-la com ela, mas sem a magoar, antes queria saber o que se passava ali.

- Asuka.. és tu? Que estás aqui a fazer?

- Já te disse que o meu nome é Neu... afasta-te de mim ou eu mato-te.

Parei e fiquei a olhar para aquela mulher que era tão parecida com a minha ex-companheira, a mulher que nunca esqueci e que sempre amei e amarei..

- Asuka.... – seguindo um desejo que há muito tempo tive, aproximei-me e beijei-a.

Não sei que esperei, talvez que como nos contos de fada, ela me abraçasse e dissesse que tinha voltado para ficar comigo, isso claro que não aconteceu... era bom demais algo tão fantástico acontecer com um assassino, mas... ela respondeu ao meu beijo, ela respondeu a todo o amor que eu transmiti naquela simples caricia, naquele simples toque de lábios...

- Neu!!! – outro grito avisou-me de que alguém vinha na nossa direcção.

Eu afastei-me repentinamente mas não rápido o suficiente para me afastar das laminas que vinham direitas ao meu pescoço, no último momento olhei para a Asuka, ela estava parada a olhar para mim, o seu rosto não tinha nenhuma expressão, mas foi visível a lágrima que depois de estar escondida pelos óculos escuros percorreu a sua face. Olhei novamente para a minha adversária de momento e apenas tive tempo para alcançar o meu arame que tinha caído durante o beijo.

Tremi ao perceber a lamina cada vez mais próxima de mim e eu sem conseguir me defender, não havia maneira de eu me safar desta vez, acho que a morte levou a sério o meu pedido.

Um barulho de aço contra aço, abri os olhos que tinha fechado sem me aperceber e olho para a minha frente, Abyssinian estava a defender-me usando a sua katana para afastar as laminas que agora já não vinham na minha direcção. Agarrei o meu fio e olho em redor à procura da Asuka mas não havia sinal dela. Ouvi novamente o barulho do metal a chocar e olho para os dois restantes.

- Balinese! Vai ter com o Siberian, ele está à tua espera na saída, a missão foi cancelada! 

Olhei para o meu líder e pensei se estava a ouvir bem.

- Estás a abordar a missão?! Tu que nunca desperdiças uma hipótese de ganhar dinheiro??!

Ele olhou para mim, e mesmo que eu não visse os olhos escondidos pelo cabelo ruivo tive a certeza que estavam tão frios como sempre, ele era assim um bloco de gelo connosco..

- Ok!

Corri dali para fora sem me importar com o facto dele ainda estar a lutar com aquela outra rapariga, mas se ele não soubesse livrar-se dela, ele não seria o nosso líder. Apesar de saber para onde ir e estar pronto para qualquer pessoa que se colocasse no meu caminho, ela não saia da minha cabeça e eu iria fazer tudo para a trazer de novo para o meu lado.

**+-+-+**

Uns dias se passaram e outra missão veio. Desta vez tínhamos mais informações do nosso inimigo e as coisas não iam ser fáceis, pelo menos para mim.. eu teria de me defrontar novamente com a Neu. Tudo indicava que ela era tal como a Schwarz guarda-costas de algum dos Takatori, elas trabalhavam para Masafumi e pelo que a Manx me informou devido ao facto de eu ter reconhecido a Asuka.. Masafumi tinha feito uma lavagem cerebral à Asuka e agora só existia aquela que tentaria matar-me usando todos os truques possíveis e imaginários... Neu...

**+-+-+******

Mais uma noite, mais uma missão. Desta vez eu não fui pegado de surpresa, eu sabia que ela ia aparecer e ela apareceu, para me defrontar, para me matar... o mesmo que eu estava destinado a fazer com ela. 

_I know she's riding for a fall_

_she's a death-trap when used in war_

_how can you tell the beginning from the start_

_there's something in her eyes_

_she can't pretend_

_Sei que ela é conduzida para uma queda_

_Ela é uma armadilha mortal quando utilizada em guerra_

_Como distingues o inicio do fim_

_Algo nos seus olhos_

_Ela não consegue fingir_

Os óculos escuros novamente escondiam os olhos que eu me lembrava de serem tão doces como mel, ela aproximou-se e eu soube naquele instante que eu não conseguiria voltar a ter a minha Asuka..  Ela era sem dúvida quem me iria levar à morte, mas desta vez eu iria sem escolha pois eu nunca seria capaz de a magoar, já que eu a amava tanto ou mais do que na última vez que nos tínhamos visto, nem os pesadelos tinham feito com que eu deixasse de a amar mais do que no instante em que a vi morrer..

Mas... havia algo mais, eu sabia que a Neu estava a destroçar-se, aquele beijo tinha significado alguma coisa, não só para mim mas também para ela, para a minha Asuka...

Aquela lágrima foi o sinal que eu tinha pedido desde a sua morte, algo que me fez perceber finalmente que ela não me julgava por eu não ter morrido com ela. Agora eu sabia que a minha Asuka, sempre me amou, e tal como eu me lembrava.. ela foi minha.

_I promised myself that I_

_would try to make you stay_

_but we play a losing game_

_I know when the time has come_

_'cause the numbers going bad_

_and I don't believe that you care_

_Eu prometi a mim mesmo que ___

_Tentaria fazer-te ficar_

_Mas nós jogamos um jogo perdido_

_Eu sei quando o tempo chegou_

_Porque os números apontam para uma derrota_

_E eu não acredito que te importes_

Eu tinha de a fazer ficar comigo, tinha de a fazer relembrar tudo o que tínhamos passado juntos, os bons e os maus momentos.

O primeiro ataque dela foi como uma punhalada no meu coração, eu imaginava como seria voltar a tê-la nos meus braços... eu sonhava com o momento em que voltaríamos a estar juntos, eu tinha de a fazer ficar.. eu tinha de agarrar todas as oportunidades que aquele momento me dava e chamá-la para perto de mim..

O momento tinha chegado... ela podia não se importar, a Neu podia naquele momento comandar aquela que eu amava e faze-la até matar-me.. mas eu tinha de agir e fazer com que ela percebesse aquilo que a tinham feito esquecer... aquilo que ela tinha deixado para trás.. o coração que ela tinha deixado a sangrar e a chorar por ela.

Mas isto são ideias, sonhos que nunca se iriam tornar verdade, não é?

Ela quer-me morto, tudo porque ela se esqueceu o quanto eu a amei... Masafumi Takatori quer a Weiß eliminada e por fim mandou as suas mais fieis assassinas, será que ele imaginou que isto ia acontecer?

Será que alguém pôs em causa aquilo que eu sentia por ela quanto a enviaram para acabar comigo? A Kritiker não pensou duas vezes antes de ordenar a morte delas e entre elas estava a Asuka.. será que a Manx acreditava que eu seria capaz de a matar... será que os restantes membros da Weiß acreditavam?

Ela aproximou-se devagar, o seu rosto sem qualquer evidência do que passava pela cabeça dela, será que realmente estava tudo perdido? Será que realmente não havia mais esperança?

_You hold a pistol to my head_

_'cause if I can't live_

_you want me dead_

_So many people_

_floating with a dream_

_but tell me do they know_

_what it means to believe_

_Tu seguras uma arma apontada à minha cabeça___

_Porque se não puder viver_

_Tu queres-me morto_

_Tantas pessoas_

_Continuam com um sonho_

_Mas diz-me elas saberão_

_O que significa acreditar_

Finalmente o meu fim, a tua arma pronta a ser usada e eu apenas olho para ti, não nos teus olhos pois eles estão escondidos pelos teus escuros óculos, mas eu tento perceber se aquilo que eu faço é entregar-me a ti ou apenas morrer por alguém que nem vai se lembrar de mim..

Tu não entendes a minha submissão a ti, a única coisa que deves pensar neste momento é que Masafumi quer-me morto e por isso tu queres-me morto.. 

Todos têm um sonho, eu tinha um sonho... o mais simples possível, apenas desejava que voltasses para mim... Cada um de nós, mesmo o mais cruel assassino tem um sonho e tu? Asuka, tu tens um sonho?

O Abyssinian sonha com o dia em que a irmã vai acordar e sorrir para ele.. o Ken sonha com o dia em que ele irá estar longe deste inferno e finalmente poder apenas ter como objectivo ser o maior jogador que este mundo já viu, jogar como nunca jogou... O Omi quer apenas um mundo melhor...

Tu tens um sonho, Asuka? Acreditas que vale a pena sonhar? Acreditas que um dia os nossos vão-se se realizar? Asuka... eu quero que fiques comigo, esse é o meu sonho? Devo acreditar? Ter esperança no meu sonho?

_I promised myself that I_

_would try to make you stay_

_but we play a losing game_

_I know when the time has come_

_'cause the numbers going bad_

_and I don't believe that you care_

_Eu prometi a mim mesmo que _

_Tentaria fazer-te ficar_

_Mas nós jogamos um jogo perdido_

_Eu sei quando o tempo chegou_

_Porque os números apontam para uma derrota_

_E eu não acredito que te importes_

Eu prometi a mim mesmo que eu iria tentar fazer com que ficasses comigo… eu não te vou deixar morrer e também não te vou deixar matar-me… mas… será que vale a pena lutar por algo condenado à partida?

Consegues acreditar que eu te amo, Asuka?

- Amo-te. – disse-o em voz alta e tu apenas ficaste quieta a olhar para mim.

Eu poderia agora matar-te... tu poderias matar-me... mas... Que desejas tu?

- Tu queres a minha morte, não é?

Tu continuaste a olhar para mim, talvez estejas a tentar entender a minha pergunta. Estás a pensar naquilo que vais responder? 

- Qual é o teu sonho... Neu...

Finalmente vejo uma reacção de ti.. talvez ao teu nome... se calhar tu nunca te lembrarás de quem eras antes? Devo estar a perder o meu tempo.. tento trazer de volta alguém que nunca existiu...

- Masafumi...

O nome dele... nos teus lábios parece errado, tão errado como se eu neste momento desejasse a tua morte... não era o nome dele que devias dizer, Asuka... mas o meu...

- Eu amo Masafumi.

_I've got nothing more to say_

_where is that ace to play?_

_Our music is better_

_But it can't last forever_

_but if we play something else_

_something without grace_

_I don't like to explain_

_it will take away the pain_

_Não tenho mais nada a dizer___

_Onde está o ás para jogar?_

_A nossa música é melhor_

_Mas não pode durar para sempre_

_Mas se jogarmos outra coisa_

_Algo sem elegância_

_Não gosto de explicar_

_Irá apenas consumir a dor_

Que poderei dizer para te fazer voltar atrás? Que posso fazer para que tu digas que me queres a mim, que me amas a mim? Talvez nem a minha morte o satisfaça e depois, Asuka?

- Vais ficar para sempre com alguém que apagou a única coisa que era importante para ti? Vais amar para sempre alguém que te magoou tanto? 

Sei que não entendes.. mesmo que entendesses... tu és dele. 

Desde o momento em que morreste e eu vivi, desde que tu apenas te tornaste para mim mais uma recordação..

Desde o momento em que te vi a morrer e tu disseste para eu fugir, que tu ias morrer... desde o momento que me disseste para nunca me esquecer de ti e saber que tu tinhas morrido por mim...

Tu amavas-me... tu morreste para me salvar... para salvar o idiota do Yohji, que fugiu e ficou o resto da vida à espera de que um dia tu voltasses...

Agora tenho de acabar com isto... tenho de fazer com que não te tornes ainda pior do que já és... tenho de acabar com a tua vida de novo... irás perdoar-me, Asuka?

Desta vez.... O meu amor por ti é para sempre... mas... eu não consigo mais ver-te e não poder tocar-te, saber-te nos braços de outro quanto isso apenas aconteceu porque ele te roubou de mim.

Desculpa, Asuka..

_I promised myself that I_

_would try to make you stay_

_but we play a losing game_

_I know when the time has come_

_'cause the numbers going bad_

_and I don't believe that you care_

_Eu prometi a mim mesmo que ___

_Tentaria fazer-te ficar_

_Mas nós jogamos um jogo perdido_

_Eu sei quando o tempo chegou_

_Porque os números apontam para uma derrota_

_E eu não acredito que te importes_

Eu prometi que te salvaria… mas eu não posso o fazer, está além de mim... desculpa por te amar assim tanto e...

Tu apercebeste da reviravolta da situação, do meu arame no teu pescoço, do ar que começa a faltar-te...

Tentas dizer qualquer coisa e eu tento perceber o que é mas... não entendo..

Eu sei que a Neu que és hoje nunca irá importar-se comigo ou com o mundo que gira à tua volta.. eu sei que neste momento apenas tens em mente que vais morrer nas mãos de um assassino da Weiß e eu...

Como fico eu??

Eu irei sempre recordar-me do momento em que morreste nos meus braços e de que foi a minha arma que te tirou o último pedaço de vida... eu nunca esquecerei... que fui eu que te matei, mas...

- Sabes uma coisa, Asuka.. Neu... vais ser apenas mais um a morrer nas mãos do Balinese...

Tentas afastar-me de forma a te soltares mas não percebes que ainda fazes pior... o sangue que escorre é teu? Acho que sim e eu pela primeira vez na minha vida de assassino penso no que fiz para merecer isto, mas a tua morte não é tão dolorosa como o teu último suspiro, o teu último sussurro...

- _Masafumi... _

Fim

Mais um fic meu, quem estiver farto de fics meus diga... EU!

Isto é bom… se são muitos quer dizer que têm gostado tanto que além de ler este, ainda estão a ler as minhas notas de autor... muito bom mesmo!!! hehe

Neste fic não tenho muita coisa a acrescentar.. apenas que como é obvio o fic não segue muito a historia de Weiß Kreuz.. apenas me centrei na parte emocional do Yohji quando ele teve de enfrentar a Neu, ainda sem ter a certeza se ela era a sua amada Asuka ou não.

Infelizmente para mim adoro esta canção e tinha de fazer algum fic com ela e quando fui traduzir a letra, decidi que tinha de ser com o Yohji e como não havia muitos candidatos a verdadeiro amor... decidi usar mesmo a Asuka... acho que o fic ficou um pouco dramático mas também não queria fugir muito à história do anime...

Aqueles que não gostaram muito deste meu par, desculpem lá, mas eu no final e ainda agora acho que os únicos que podem realmente fazer desta canção linda, algo mais, é mesmo eles... e vocês têm de concluir que não há muitos pares que eu pudesse usar além deles.. se tiverem alguma ideia digam e eu talvez até tente escrever uma outra versão... quem sabe... **^-^**

Uma última coisa, assim como o anime Weiß Kreuz não é meu, infelizmente!! A canção usada claro que não é minha também... ela chama-se "Losing Game" e é de um cantor alemão chamado Martin Kesici. Ele têm canções lindas, mas esta é a minha favorita, se tiverem maneira de fazer o download ouçam-na, nem que seja apenas para acompanhar o meu fic... hehe **_^.^_**

Espero receber as vossas criticas boas e até más!! Aqui está o meu mail... **kittyblue@iol.pt**

Caso queiram falar comigo sem ser através de e-mail...

O meu nr no icq é o 145672919 e o nickname que uso é KittyBlue (tb no mirc, apesar de eu usar muito mais o icq)      

Obrigado a todos! Muitos Beijinhos!! ^-^


End file.
